Dear Old Hogwarts
by ElphieandGlinda
Summary: O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls The proudliest sight there is When grey and sere our hair hath turned We shall still revere the lessons learned In our days at dear old Hogwarts Our days at dear old...
1. Something Wicked this way comes

**Prologue**

New York City is a unique place. So a family of four walking down Broadway raised no eyebrows, even with phrases like, "We're only a year away from Hogwarts mum only ONE YEAR MUM" and

"So she's going to fly, how is she going to fly, I didn't think muggles had levitation charms Mam, Mam how do they do it Mam" being chirped from the little girls.

Sisters Eleadora and Estelle Blackwood smiled indulgently at their two daughters making no attempts to shush the ten year olds.

Eleadora brushed snow out of her daughters brown curls

"Vanessa, I told you to keep your hat on, you'll get frizzy hair"

"Mum its christmas, you're supposed to get frizzy hair" Eleadora looked over at her sister

"If my daughter dies of a cold this is your fault for dragging us to new york at christmas time Estelle Marie"

"Oh hush, the girls are fine and we're going to be in a nice warm theatre soon"

"Mum mum mum" "Yes Celia baby" "Don't call me baby I'm not a baby"

"Celeste what did you want to say, focus"

"Urm, don't you find it bad that the witch in this thing we're going to see is green, I think it urm.. reflects badly on us magicky types"

Celeste questioned Estelle a very serious look on her young face, deciding to save her baffled looking sister Eleadora stepped in.

"Celeste sweetie she isn't the only magical being in this play"

Vanessa butted in sounding scandalised "Mummy it's a musical not a play!"

"Fine fine a musical, speaking of musical's here we are" the four stared in wonder up at the large black pillars of the Gershwin Theatre, the adults stared at the lights and boards "after so long I still can't get my head around all the stuff muggles do on a regular basis" the two girls how ever cared little for muggle miracles as all they cared about was "T SHIRTS" Vanessa grabbed her cousin by the hand and before either of their mothers could say so much as 'Stop' the two girls were running towards a stand of merchandise and within seconds their mothers had completely lost sight of them, immediately the mothers flew after them, sighing in relief when they came back into view

"Mum Mum, can I have this hooded t shirt thing please" Vanessa begged

"Auntie Dora, can I have these socks"

"Ness, its a hoodie, both of you ask again after the show, ok?"

Vanessa frowned unhappily "Mum its a musical not a show"

"can't it be both?"

"Girls hurry up or we won't get to our seats in time"

"Mam, we've got ten minutes we'll be fine" "Don't be cheeky Celeste!"

The small family were soon making their way to their seats, in the middle of the theatre

"Hurry up Auntie Stelle we'll miss the start"

"Well if you hadn't decided you needed to go the loo we wouldn't would we"

"I didn't wanna miss some to go the loo half way through!"

"Vanessa Blackwood, its want to not wanna, and there is an intermission halfway through"

"Oh"

The lights started to dim just as they sat down.

Throughout the musical, the two girls sat enchanted by everything that was happened on stage.

They giggled through 'What is this feeling', swooned over Fiyero, Vanessa cried during defying gravity and spent the entire interval sobbing into her cousins shoulder, who soon joined her in 'No good deed' and no one clapped louder when it was over.

As the final curtain fell, they were going to use magic for good.

Vanessa stared fondly at the Wicked brochure her and her cousin had purchased all those years ago. That was the night that defined her and her cousin, without Wicked they may never have found their passions.

She sighed happily remembering, having to be dragged from the theatre with the promise of a hoodie, Celeste getting a hoodie too so they could match, singing on the journey home and just this feeling that she'd discovered a whole new kind of magic.

They went back every year at christmas, they'd seen the show seven times so far, they had a plethora of merchandise, socks, tee shirts and the necklace she was currently wearing, but they both agreed, nothing compared to the first.

Thinking back she was filled with longing to go back to that first Christmas, to relive the momentary happiness and fearlessness that her former childishness had to offer.


	2. One short day

**disclaimer - ****We do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This fanfiction has been made for entertainment purposes only**

**Two girls go to hogwarts with dreams and lives of their own, they make a big impact on the world but very little on canon. This story is for fun, will be a little silly and much more realistic than Harry Potter in terms of teenagers and sex. HBP with very little changes. (HBP the movie because, well because wicked wasn't around in 1995 when HBP the book was set)**

Chapter 1 - One Short Day

Vanessa was abruptly pulled out of her memories by her cousins voice "Oi Nessie we're on shit cleaning duty!"

"CELESTE VICTORIA BLACKWOOD MIND YOUR LANGUAGE"

"Oh sorry mum, forgot you were following me"

Vanessa buried her head in her hands to stifle her laughter as her Aunts eyes darkened

"So you think that kind of language is perfectly acceptable when I'm not here do you?"

"Well no one shouts at me when you're not here so, yeah I guess so"

Vanessa snorted into her hands "I'm gonna miss you two going round and round like this"

Her own mother appeared in the doorway "Well you could have had an extra day and a half of this entertainment if you weren't going to london today"

Eleadora had quite obviously been working out on the farm, her black hair was up in a tight bun and she was wearing wellingtons.

"Nice boots Auntie Dora" "Hush you, clean the stables in the next half an hour and maybe, _maybe _we'll take you too Salvadors"

Salvadors was a wand customisation shop in Knockturn Alley, that the girls had been trying to convince their mothers to go back to since their third year.

"REALLY, OH MERLIN WE HAVE TO TAKE JOSIAH, HE'LL JUST DIE" Vanessa was now bouncing excitedly, her curly hair swinging side to side.

"I know! You know he'll just add glitter, I want to get a pink jade capstone, its supposed to help give you lucid dreams, and some hematite in my snake because it repels negativity and maybe a silver ring because its the moon metal…" Celeste trailed off "you don't even care do you?" the other three stared at her and shook their heads slowly.

Vanessa grinned widely "I don't care it's pretty" putting on a baby voice.

"I'm so done with all you people, come on Nessie lets go do the stables"

Vanessa followed her shorter cousin frowning "don't tell me what to do!"

* * *

The cousins got the job done in record time and were heading back to the house when they saw a large Hippogriff squawking happily as it ran away from a delighted three headed puppy.

Vanessa squealed happily "It's so sweet how Dave has taken baby Frank under his wing after Emma died"

"They are very cute together, I do worry that Frank might think he is a Hippogriff and try to fly off one day and get hurt"

"I don't think so, he's only a puppy but he must have noticed he has three heads and Dave doesn't"

"I'm not sure thats how it works, I'll ask your mum later"

Vanessa grinned "Race you to the house!" and she was off.

"CHEAT"

Estelle and Eleadora were dressed and ready to go when the two girls barreled in, out of breath, covered in mud, pushing and shoving.

"Throwing yourself into the door does not make you the winner, it makes you a cheat"

"I didn't throw myself, I was already ahead of you and I TRIPPED"

"Bull, you were behind me"

"I WAS SO IN FRONT OF YOU"

"MUM, CELESTE'S A LIAR AND A CHEAT.. don't push me, right thats it!"

The two girls tumbled up and over the couch after Vanessa tackled her cousin "Fuck Ness when did you become a Rugby player"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU CHEAT"

The sisters exchanged a look "GIRLS STOP THIS AT ONCE, GET UP, NOW"

The girls stilled momentarily and then struggled to their feet around each others limbs "I hate it when you two do the unison thing"

"and I hate it when you two get mud and horseshit on the couch"

"Mother you swore! I thought we couldn't do that in this house!" Celeste smiled cheekily

"No, you are not allowed to that, I however am, now get upstairs and change while me and your aunt sort out this mess you two have made"

"Yes Ma'am going Ma'am" Grabbing her cousin by the hand she rushed up the stairs where they could be heard giggling.

"I'm going to kill those two one day, honest to god" Eleadora muttered waving her wand over the sofa.

"You love them really"

"I do"

The two mothers griped about their troublesome teens for awhile waiting for them to finish getting changed.

"_Scourgify_, but what I want to know is how my daughter learnt to tackle like that?"

Vanessa came down the stairs grinning "Oliver Wood" Her cousin giggled behind her

"What are you wearing Mrs?"

Vanessa frowned "what's wrong with it? it's a baby doll dress, they're really popular right now and look pink flowers!, I wanted to wear my new converse and it's the only thing that went with both the shoe's and the bag"

"Why do you need a bag, you've got your trunk?" Celeste questioned

"Yeh yeh I wasn't talking about you darling, I was talking to your insane cousin, she looks like a, a, I don't even know" Eleadora shook her head

"Victorian gentleman, I was going for Victorian gentleman"

"I don't know, I see more jockey than Victorian, you do like horses dear" Estelle laughed at her daughters face

"Even with the waistcoat?"

"It doesn't help"

Celeste groaned, dropped her trunk and threw on her cloak "I hate you all, can we focus on the fact Vanessa is carrying around an empty bag"

"Don't be silly, I've got my make up, my wand and a change of clothes"

Celeste paused her movement and looked at her cousin "You know what I'm not even gonna say anything, come on, to the fireplace"

"Mum could you shrink our trunks please, getting through the floo with trunks is hell" "Reducio"

"Right, _Josiah's Joint_" and Celeste disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Did she just say Josiah's joint?" Estelle questioned eyebrows raised

"Yeh, he's a bit like that, so we'll meet you at Gringotts in half an hour, yeah?" With that Vanessa disappeared as well.

"bloody gold diggers, I tell ya."

"Wish they'd told us before we had kids, how much they'd cost"

"I know Stelle I know, so shall we have a drink at Leaky?"

"Firewhiskey on you?"

"It always seems to be"

"..Love you sissy" Estelle grinned, mirroring her daughters earlier cheek.

* * *

Celeste however was no longer smiling, she was under attack, the moment she left the floo something had knocked her over making a god awful sound, She drew her wand ready to strike when her cousin's voice screeched

"Joe, you know better than to sneak up on her, Celia put your wand down before you poke someone's eye out"

"Nessa!" the squealing mass was now attached to her cousin

"Jesus Joe, calm it"

"It's so good to see you two!"

"Urgh bloody hufflepuffs, so enthusiastic about everything" Celeste snarked putting her wand away.

"oh hush it you sly bastard"

Josiah Darcy was a tall blonde hufflepuff with no sense of personal space or restraint and a flat above a bar in Knockturn Alley

"So ladies what are we doing today, I hope you have something fun planned for me today, because tomorrow is all about me"

Vanessa sighed "Unfortunately it seems to be school shopping all day and then bedding down here tonight"

"Oh no no, that will not do, school shopping then to the best bar in wizarding london, my apartment, and tomorrow, I'm taking you two clothes shopping in wizarding and muggle london, and then…it's my party tonight!"

Celeste stopped unpacking immediately

"Fuck I forgot about that! We need to set up! c'mon lets start"

"Aha slow down sweetie we have shopping to do first" Josiah grabbed her by the arm "Aren't we meant to be meeting your mothers at the bank"

Vanessa frowned "Fuck I forgot, how long does it take from here?"

"It's about ten minutes don't panic darling"

"She just want's to get to Salvadors as soon as possible, what do you think of this hair" Celeste looked at them her hair now long and pink.

"Not pink with that outfit, try a nice plum. If we're going to Salvadors we should head off now"

* * *

As it turned out they needn't have rushed, their mothers showed up ten minutes late, a full twenty after the teenagers had arrived, in a state of gentle inebriation.

"Ahh daughter! Niece! Josiah! How're you" Estelle slurred throwing her arms around Josiah and Vanessa "What was I going to say" she stared at her daughter "Oh yeah, what's our vault number"

Eleadora stumbled forward "Its 240, no it 246… no 241… is it longer than that?"

Vanessa rolled her eye's removing her aunts arm from her shoulder, she grabbed her cousin "Come on, we'll do it, Joe some good sobering charms would be useful, don't pretend you don't know any"

"Ness, you're so level headed… are you feeling ok?"

"Vault 24601, here's my key, cash withdrawal, hush Celeste hush"

"bloody musical references…" Celeste muttered under her breath.

"Bitch please you helped me choose it!"

"It was this vault or 24042 and thats just boring"

"Precisely, so stop your moaning and let's get out of here. The goblins always freak me out"

"Yeah well you love the cart ride so stop whining"

"... yeah when the creepy bastards aren't eyeing up your arse."

"They are always eyeing up your arse, and my arse, occasionally grandma's, they are not choosy"

"Celeste, your grandma's dead" Josiah

"Thats what I was talking about"

"Celeste, have you been drinking already?" Josiah questioned "And not giving me any"

"Never dear its just the manticore hash"

"Is someone going to explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Vanessa said confusedly

"No, now hurry up, we need to money for salvadors it closes at five"

"To the carts! Joe look after our mothers, more sobering charms, more sobering charms"

* * *

After collecting their money and multiple sobering charms, the party of five was heading to Knockturn alley their pockets full of money. The three teenagers were chattering away about the upcoming year, which would be Josiah's final "Oh I know, I'm thinking of setting up an office in the misuse of magic department, anyone who puts up with Arthur Weasley, is going to give me a chance"

"I do admire you for going out on your own like this, Its appalling that wizarding britain has no social service" Vanessa said her face dark

"The American Ministry has a whole department dedicated towards the protection of children" Josiah was almost squeaking in aggravation "When my parents kicked me out, if it wasn't for Amy I'd have been on the street, the ministry didn't even care, even if I'd been a pureblood I'd still of had nowhere to go"

Celeste rolled her eyes "Of course not if you'd been kicked out you wouldn't be an heir to your family fortune and thats all the ministry cares about"

Josiah laughed loudly "You're so cynical, it's no big deal anyway, I figure I start with social working, hopefully in a few years gets some kids out of bad homes and maybe move on to setting up a foster care system"

Eleadora laughed and through her arm around him "Joe honey, it's a huge deal, you're planning on starting an entire department from the ground up with no help, no money and no support"

"Thanks Missus B, thats not helping, anyway its no bigger deal than you starting the magical worlds first animal sanctuary and rescue, or Estelle's trying to expanding the Hogwarts syllabus to include a large variety of spells or Nessie here trying set up the countrys first magical theatre program or Celeste here trying too.. well I'm not sure exactly what she wants to do but it sounds terrifying"

Out of nowhere low male voice interrupted "Get the ministry to allow the practice of dark magic, and add a dark magics program to the hogwarts curriculum, as well as catalogue all kinds of magic and create a database, now hide me"

"Felix! where did you come from, hide you from what"

"Dicky, he's following me!"

Felix was a tall boy with bright blue eyes, shoulder length hair and a terrified expression "He seems to think we are friends"

"Oh come then, hurry up we don't want that catching up with us" Celeste's hair turned a shocking white as she began pushing the group down the next Alley "come on, come on, hurry up"

Felix batted at her "We'd be less noticeable if you turned your hair down"

"Shut up and get in the bloody shop"

"Language honey"

"Don't call me honey Lixy"

"Now now now, no fighting in my shop"

A tall dark haired man with a curled moustache in a muggle suit was sat perched on a large table smiling widely "Welcome to Salvador's wand creation, customization and correction shop, what can I do you for, or to you" he winked one purple eye at the girls

"I see why you like this shop" Josiah whispered loudly to Vanessa

"Oh can it Joe.. Good afternoon Mr Salvador, it's lovely to see you again!" Vanessa gushed in her girliest tone.

"Oy vey Ness, quiet down a bit" Celeste's voice pierced through the excitable teens words.

"Shut the fu-"

"VANESSA THERESA BLACKWOOD. LANGUAGE."

"sorry aunty Stelle…"

The dark haired man chuckled, his voice bellowing through the bursting vastness of his shop floor.

"Stella, Dora.. It's been too long my dears. I was overwhelmed to receive the owl announcing that you were visiting"

"Oh Neil, it has! You must come for dinner one day, there's nothing left of you.. are you eating properly?" Eleadora inquired with worry covering her facial features.

"You needn't worry about me, my love. Just been a bit under the weather recently, given what's happening with hmm.. the well, him. Death eaters causing a muck amongst Diagon Alley.. it won't be long before they hit around here and well.. who knows what to expect?" Salvador dithered his words, colour leaving his cream complexion. "No matter.. So, what do you require today you beautiful ladies!"

Felix interrupted the statement with an over exaggerated cough "Oh, and young handsome gentlemen of course.." Burt added on exuberantly "..little shits with no manners more like" he hushed under his breath.

"Well if you're not too busy flirting with our daughters we'd like some wands customizing"

"Flirting? why would I settle for the younger girls when I can have you two prizes. Who, like a fine firewhisky, only get better with age"

"Mum, Auntie Stelle, please make him stop" Vanessa said eye's wide in horror

"But sweetie why would I do that, a handsome young man like Neil, I'm flattered"

Josiah grinned "You have to admit he is handsome"

"Sorry love I'm taken" Neil pointed to a picture of him and a long haired, ginger man "and darling Ernest doesn't like to share"

Estelle spoke for the first time "Those bastard death eaters wouldn't attack Knockturn, they think it's home territory, but before we leave me and Dory could put up some wards, maybe a runic barrier? If it'll make you feel better?"

"Oh darling would you?" Neil threw his arms around the two mothers "Ernie has been so worried, he's lost two stone since june"

"Yeh it's Ernie thats worried sure" Estelle muttered sarcastically

Josiah cleared his throat "So Bert how does this wand design business work then?"

The girls looked at him "His names Neil"

Felix laughed loudly and tried to splutter out an explanation "It… he's Ernie… Bert.. Bed.. Muppets"

Josiah sighed "well I'm glad someone thought it was funny, moving on"

Neil looked at him bemusedly "Well okay then, just put your hand on this paper and think of what you want"

"Oh like Psychic paper ok" He placed his hand on the paper and from his fingers colours seemed to spill in every direction "Oh my god, oh. my. god. How does it do that, can you even make that?"

"Well it will be the most, colourful thing I've ever made, but yes I can do that… You don't plan on hiding who you are do you?"

"Why hide it when you're this fabulous?"

"Ohhh can I do it?" Felix stepped forward eagerly

Neil eyed him suspiciously "Alright if you plan on getting your wand customised?"

"Well I wasn't but I think I will" He placed his hand on another sheet of paper, unlike Joe his paper filled with silver and chrome, all hard angles and solid shapes "Awesome"

Neil eyed him warily "Roll up, roll up"

Estelle placed her hand on a paper and her favorite outfit appeared "Really Stella, pinstripes.. ever the professional" Neil rolled his eyes and looked at the girls "She's been like that since we were at school together"

Eleadora placed her hand on her sheet "We were in our last year when you were in your first I hardly think you'd know dear" out of her hand gold rope and jewels covered the page.

"Ohhh classy Dora, now which one of my darling girls want to go first?"

The two girls blushed and pushed each other "you go, no you go" In the end Vanessa went first with a prod and "Age before beauty darling" from her cousin.

"Fine!" Placing her hand down a large explosion of colour appeared on the page and formed a butterfly

"Bloody typical.. soft arse" Celeste muttered

Neil tutted thoughtfully "Its interesting.. worrying maybe.. but very interesting, So Celia your turn"

"Oh alright" placing her hand on the paper a large string of runes and sums appeared followed by a short diagram.

"Yes, worrying and interesting like I said before, so, they'll be done in about… three hours"

"Do you want us to do the wards now or come back after we've finished shopping?"

"Come back and do it after closing, then you can do the shop and the flat?"

Eleadora frowned "Oh alright, but I worry, oh Neil are you sure you are alright?"

"Dory, I'm fine, go"

* * *

Unfortunately the trip around Diagon Alley was not as pleasant. The moment they stepped out of Madame Malkins, who was in a less the amiable mood, shop a tall boy came trotting over almost bowling Felix over "Lix, I lost you before, where did you go?"

Felix stiffened "Ah Richard, I was just finding my girls"

"Don't call us your girls Felix!"

"Sorry finding the lovely ladies beside me"

"How's Professor Snape, Dicky? Still sharing hair treatment tips?" Vanessa sniped

"Don't be mean to Professor Snape Nessie, he's not that bad"

"I suppose not, but the resemblance is uncanny and well.. Dicky over here knows my opinion of him, whatever he is"

Dicky smiled tightly and looked the girls up and down "So what are you two up to today? sleeping with the rest of the slytherin quidditch team? or are you moving onto my house now"

"Hanging out with their **mothers**"Estelle stepped forward

Celeste cocked her head to the side "Oh honey we were over your house by third year, jealous you never got in on it?"

"CELESTE!" Vanessa exclaimed

"Oh right, not in front of the mothers?"

Estelle looked her daughter "No dear, not in front of us, Now you Dicky, Richard, Worm whatever your name is GET GONE"

Richard shuddered stepping back "Coming Lixy?"

"No I've got plans with these guys"

Soon Richard had disappeared and the mothers had moved ahead talking about Lydia Dickens, Dickys mother.

"You slept with the Puffs?" Felix questioned looking perturbed

"Nahh just Mr Sex"

"Who"

"Cedric of course, Merlin get with it Felix" Vanessa looking sad.

"Its a shame he's gone, I really liked him, not half bad in bed either" Celeste frowned and the cousins linked arms following their mothers.

Felix followed a moment later looking disturbed "What both of you?"

The girls cackled conspiratorially "You'll never know honey"

"Wait, what!? What kind of people am I friends with?"

"Now, we can't reveal that right now… Wait until tonight" Vanessa winked at him

"Vanessa don't tease your cousins best friend, you know how flustered he gets" Her mother shouted from in front of them.

"Thanks Missus B that really helped" Felix said mournfully.

"Oh come on Fee, we're going to the twins shop, you can't be unhappy there" Estelle said smiling.

Vanessa grabbed her cousins arm "Our mothers, the twins, oh god this can not end well"

"Oh god you didn't sleep with those two as well, did you?" Felix muttered his face in his hands

"Oh isn't it odd how quiet the Alley seems at the moment, I really hate that the death eaters decided to attack here, it really makes us seem undefended" Celeste said airily ignoring her friends question

"Oh god you did"

"We were with them for what, over a year? What did you expect? Sitting around chanting the Hogwarts anthem?" Vanessa snapped impatiently.

"Would it be foolish to say I was hopeful?"

"Very honey very foolish" Celeste muttered "Woah I take back that quiet comment"

Before them stood the lurid display of the Weasleys shop.

"Nice to see a bit of colour around here for a change" Josiah announced gleefully

"Don't you dare sound happy about this, they are going to get themselves killed by 'You no poo' Oh god Georgey what are you doing" Celeste was pale and stricken

"Didn't know you cared love" The group swung around wands at the ready only to be faced with the Weasley twins

"Oh god you idiots! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Vanessa threw her arms around both twins.

"Bloody hell Ness, calm down. Don't want your Cesy-poo getting the wrong idea do we?" Fred said winking at his ex.

"Funny, he know's we're still close, unlike your brother and Celeste, who seem to be trying to kill each other with only the power of their minds"

"Sexual tension.. that's all" Fred said grinning

"I wouldn't go near her" George sneered not breaking eye contact with his ex.

"Are you **smirking **at me George Fabian? How very _Slytherin _of you, and you weren't saying that a few months ago.."

"You seduced me, all that dark magic must have taught you some seduction spells"

"Oh my god, ALREADY, Already with the Slytherin and the dark magic stuff AGAIN, you didn't even say hello, we haven't seen each other in months, since you two went flying off, without so much as a goodbye and all you can do is start in on me about the dark magic!"

"Well its a pretty big deal" The group began heading towards the shop "and as I recall I did say goodbye, a pretty long goodbye"

They stepped into the threshold of the shop still arguing "So at first I was seducing you with dark magic, now its a long goodbye, which is it George"

"Fine, I'm sorry. Look Lest, you know how I feel about you. I know I can be an arse but it's the only way I can try to move on. That night was… it was amazing but you are what you are, and I can't deal with the dark magic and the Self serving attitude, I'm a Weasley, Gryffindor for seven generations"

"What, you left me, how am I the bad guy, what!"

"Did you even consider what Seamus would think if he found out? how he would feel?"

"Oh fuck off George I don't even care, just leave me alone you patronising bastard"

"Fine, see you" With that he wandered off

"AND FOR THE RECORD THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS DARK MA…he's gone isn't he?" Her cousin patted her on the shoulder

"Yeh he is"

"Oh I hate him, because he's a Weasley and an Oh so saintly Gryffindor he thinks he is the arbiter of all things good and righteous, he's not even that smart, I mean some of this crap is nifty but urgh"

Fred coughed loudly, making the now fiery red haired girl aware of his presence.

"Oh Freddy I am sorry, I know he's your brother but he makes me so mad sometimes"

"You know people usually call him the gentler twin"

"Makes sense, you are far from gentle dear.." Nessa butted in

"People that call him that never dated him" Her hair turned black and puffed up moodily.

A hand appeared around her waist "I don't know why you talk to him doll it just makes you angry"

"Shay!" Celeste turned around and pulled her boyfriend into a kiss "I don't know, I wanted to see the shop and I didn't think about it"

"Come on, we'll go look around I'll buy you something nice, maybe that'll put some happy hair on your head" She leaned into his shoulder smiling, a little guiltily.

"I think it might"

Fred watched them walk off hand in hand, "They're cute I'll give them that, but I think she's still in love with my brother"

"I think he's gay so…"

"Anyway Nessie darling I don't remember you complaining about me being '_far from gentle_' in the past?"

"You actually picked up on that, ey? Stop looking so smug"

"Tell me, is Cesar… gentle, because I could give him some pointers if you want"

"Oh my god, stop shush no, don't you ever"

"Well, alright then. But if he ever... you know, disappoints. You know exactly where to find me"

"No, bad Fred bad" She batted him on the nose like a misbehaving dog

"Aw, I remember those words.. Spoken in a different context of course"

"Oh shut up, are you coming the Joe's party tonight?"

He put his hand on her waist "With you there, love I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Did I miss something?" questioned an irritated, deep voice.

"No Fred here was just leaving, weren't you Fred"

"Oh yes of course, I'll bring the dragons breath tonight!" With that the redhead sauntered off

"Vanessa, what the fuck just happened?"

"Exes banter its fine"

"Yeh it looked fine with his hands on your waist and your pretty little blush"

"Aw Cesar you think I'm pretty? How nice"

"Nessie, I'm your boyfriend, I'm the only one who can touch you like that" The blonde boy had now gone a funny shade of puce.

"Tell it to Fred not me!"

"You should stop him!"

"Cesar, love, stop being so insecure. You know I love you"

Cesar straightened flashing a dazzling smile his cheeks dimpling "I'm sorry, it's just… I know you two were serious, I get a little jealous"

"You've no reason to worry sweetheart, trust me. Anyway, are you coming tonight?"

"You know exactly why I worry so don't go there. And no, I'm going to a match with my dad and our Marcus but just promise me you won't drink too much? I'll be asking Joe so don't lie to me"

"Seriously? It's been planned for months Cesar." Nessa sighed "fine, I won't. I'll stick to one or two"

"Good girl, shall we go and catch up with the others?"

"sure, why not" Cesar pulled Vanessa in, kissing her lightly on her warm cheek. "and I love you too" he whispered gently into her ear.

Nessa smiled grabbing him by the hand "Come on we better make sure Seamus hasn't blown anything up"

"I resent that implication Ness" Seamus appeared behind them, at his side was Celeste her hair now curly and silver, she looked much happier clutching a patented daydream charm.

"You also resemble it, Mr only just grew my eyebrows back in"

"One time, it was one time, and you people won't let me forget it"

"From the sounds of it Mr Finnigan, it was more than one time" Estelle loomed over them out of nowhere.

"Stelle stop trying to scare the poor boy"

"It's my motherly duty. Is everybody done?"

Vanessa looked around "Yeah I think we are, guys?"

The teenagers responded in a chorus of affirmatives.

"Well we should get to Sallys, say goodbye to your boyfriends girls"

"Mother, turn around or something"

The sisters laughed "What like we've never seen you two kiss someone before"

"Fine then" Celeste wrapped her arms around Seamus and kissed him with more vigour than the situation necessarily warranted "You're coming to the party tonight right?" He nodded looking slightly dazed

"Yes. Uh yeah, I'm bringing Dean, it is 'Josiah's joint' right?" He directed the last bit at Joe

"Yep just get there at around seven or eight, I close the floo at nine"

After several long minutes and more than one goodbye the party of six were finally on their way to Salvadors.

"You know Celia, I didn't want to see you kiss someone like that, nevermind how your mother felt"

"Don't be such an older brother Lix"

"He makes a good point, it was over kill Ce" Vanessa piped up "and I'm sure it had nothing to do with a certain Weasley twin that was stood in the corner"

"Sod off Ness"

"Now now, none of that language in my store young lady!"

Neil had gotten rid of his form fitting suit in favour of muggle jeans and a dress shirt, he was sat cross legged on his work table surrounded by paper and metal his face smeared with ash and paint.

"You just got here just in time, I just finished Joe's wand"

He hopped off the table brushing himself down, his top riding upwards.

Joe looked at Vanessa "I really like this shop"

"Alright, everybody put your wands on a piece of paper"

The four teenagers ran forward "Make sure its your own paper!"

Once the wands were arranged appropriately Neil winked, waved his wand and the colours on the page all disappeared, the wands blurred and before their eyes transformed.

Josiah ran forward picking up his wand and immediately dropping it again "ouch hot, oh but look at it, LOOK AT IT NESSIE"

"Do not call me Nessie"

"Sorry sorry, but look at my beautiful baby" Joe looked at his wand lovingly

"Joe, sweetie don't call your wand baby, it's weird" Cestele said "Oooh look at my wand"

"Yeh yeh, I do brilliant work, no need to tell me I already know" Neil said cupping his ear

"Oh sorry, yes Neil they are gorgeous, you are brilliant"

"Why thank you darling, such kind words, no prompting or anything. Are you still up to warding the shop and flat?"

Estelle rolled her eyes "Yes you idiot"

"Good, lets get it done before Ernie gets home, he wouldn't approve"

"I wouldn't approve of what dear" In the doorway stood a tall man, with long hair and large cut running from his eyebrow to collar bone bleeding profusely.

"Ernest!" Neil ran forward "What happened, who was it, are you ok?"

Ernie hobbled towards a chair, his shirt was torn and his chest covered in blood "Stop fussing and help me get healed up"

"Right teenagers and Stelle get out of the way, Neil go and get some hot water" Eleadora bustled forward rolling up her dress sleeves and tying up her hair.

She looked him over, waved her wand once banishing his shirt, twice removing all the blood "This is simple magic, but strong, Stelle and Celia you two get on with the warding, boys see if you can help, Ness, go home get Alice, William, Matthew and John"

The mother and daughter raised their wands in large intricate patterns chanting spells none of the others understood, Stelle paused "We'll do the complicated one's you two do the latin one's"

Ness looked at her mum before heading to the fire "anything else?"

Eleadora looked up from her magical sewing "Yes, Daniel and Luke, anything that'd seem useful… oh and bring Immy"

Still baffled Nessa stepped into the fire "Blackwood Manor"

"Alright Ernie, I'm going to put you under now, everything is going to be ok, they are not going to touch you again" She put a cloth Neil handed to her, against Ernie's forehead "I know you don't want to move so, Stelle and little CeCe are going to putting warding up around your house and I've arranged for another kind of protection"

"escuridade da noite negra do mal día na vida, Don't call me CeCe! malos marca e ollos escuros protexer o neno protexer o home protexer a aqueles que habitan aquí protexer Neil protexer Ernest en nome de todos os deuses e deusas"

After a full ten minutes Nessa returned her arms full of of shrunken boxes "Finite Incantatem, I got all of them and a box of Bowtruckles and some doxies" She opened one box and two dogs jumped out, their teeth sharp and all four tails wagging, another box and a spider the size of a dustbin came scuttling out and the final box she opened, a large green snake slithered out.

"Did you bring Immy?"

"She's on her way, she's bringing Daniel and Luke"

Eleadora stood "Alice, William, you are to protect Neil and Ernest for the time being, but unless there is an attack you are just innocent house pets ok?" The two crups nodded happily tongues hanging out.

"Matthew" The Acromantula scuttled forward "I want you stay out of sight, hide under the table ok? First sign of someone causing trouble, you attack!" Matthew climbed under the table with a raspy "Yes mum"

"John, do not bite every stranger you see, this is a shop, there will be strangers, if there is trouble, I want you to disarm nor kill" The emerald snake slid off, looking a little put out.

With Estelles help Eleadora attached the final boxes to the wards, the Doxies above the door and the Bowtruckles to the mantelpiece "Right Neil if the intruder ward goes off these boxes will release their occupants"

A loud crack interrupted her "Immy, you brought them?" the small pink house elf smiled

"Yes Missus Dory" She dropped a basket letting free two small kneazles "Daniel, Luke I want you two to be the lie detectors, if there is something wrong with a visitor you go to Immy she'll tell us, ok?"

Immy looked down "I is staying here then Missus?"

"I'm sorry Immy, its only till Ernie and Neil are safe ok?"

"Yes Missus"

It took a good hour to finish the warding and get Ernie patched up enough to tell them what happened.

"I was walking down by B and B's and down the alley, I heard this god awful scream and people were just walking past! Anyway I turn down to help, wand out of course, I see this girl, no older than Cece and LochNess and she's covered in blood, back against the wall her robes ripped to shreds, I don't even want to think about what they were going to do to her, I managed to get them off her with a few well placed spells, not before they got me with some, I took her into Little Rat Pub and sent her to the leaky with a note for Tom and then I came here, I hope she's ok"

The group talked for awhile longer before Neil sent them on their way "Its dark and these are dangerous times, I don't want you lot going to any unnecessary risks"

The mothers said a tearful goodbye to their two daughters and Immy, who had been a Blackwood elf longer than anybody in the room had been alive, before stepping through the floo.

Felix stood up "You two, and your mothers are pretty darn terrifying, you know that?"

"So we've heard" Soon the shop was empty and the two men were alone.

"Ernie?" "Yes Neil"

"Marry me?" "Ever the romantic you"

"Shut up and answer the question"

Ernest pulled his boyfriend into his arms "I'm ok, nothing is going to happen to me and yes I will marry you"

Behind them a little pink elf smiled, clicked her fingers and the two men were in their bedroom, candles on and music humming softly in the background.

"Maybe Immy will be likings it here after all"

* * *

The four teenagers arrived back at Joe's to find the party in full swing and his roommate Amy stood by the floo in a long shirt and underwear looking severely displeased "Josiah Alexander Darcy, What are you doing here so late, I had to entertain **your **guests, I have an exam tomorrow, do you know what I'll do if I don't get into the Aurors Joe, do you? I will die absolutely die, BUT NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

With that declaration the annoyed twenty year old stormed off her blonde hair flying.

"Joe?" "Yes Celia" "Anyone ever told you, your roommates damn fine" "No, I forbid you, you have a boyfriend and she has an exam, no!"

Vanessa laughed loudly "It's almost like Joe's met you Ce, oooh and speaking of your boyfriend, tall blond and Irish is over there"

Before Celeste could go an see her boyfriend a different tall blond called her name "CELESTE, Darling it's been so long"

"Rose, sweetie it's been about two weeks" Ness.

Roslyn Burnes was a Gryffindor seventh year with grey eyes and way too much alcohol in her system.

"Yes but that was ages ago"

"Ok sweetie, do you know Joe, You know Joe, well me and Ce have to go and get changed, you go and talk to Joe"

Joe took the girls hand shooting Vanessa a poisonous look, but the cousins were long gone.

"Ce, I've got nothing to wear, nothing whatsoever" Celeste looked at her half dressed cousin

"You're having a good hair day, little black dress and leopard print heels, no need for any fancy stuff, maybe a necklace"

Vanessa looked at her cousin and touched her hair self consciously "Are you sure, I thought it was a little poofy today"

"Good lord Ness, If you didn't have poofy hair Hogwarts would break down, now for me the blue summer dress or my red fifties dress?"

"Red dress, Black hair and your black heels, you'll want to look your best, the twins are coming" She grinned mischievously.

"Why would I care about that Ness?"

"No reason dear, no reason at all. Now that you mention it could you promise me you'll play nice tonight?"

"I will if he will" "Celeste!" "Fine I promise"

Within minutes the two girls had drinks in their hands and were sat with their friends laughing.

"So Rosie I hear that you and James broke up, anyone new in mind?"

"I think not, all the good guys are taken"

"I'll take that as a compliment pet" Seamus appeared behind his girlfriend "How are you love?"

"All the better for seeing you"

"God it's like a bad movie" Joe mimed gagging on his fingers "Come on girls, lets go and get drinks and leave these two to, well lets not think about it shall we"

"PLEASE. I had enough of those two over the holidays" Vanessa threw her arms in the air before leaving with him.

"Joe isn't known for his subtlety is he love?" Seamus said, his eyes on Dean as he walked away

"Its not one of his many talents no" Celeste rolled her eyes

"So your cousin didn't bring Cesar?"

"No, I think he's busy, but it's not that weird, Dean didn't bring Weaslette did he?"

Seamus wrinkled his nose "No, but thats got more to do with Molly Weasley not allowing her kids out of the Weasley's land all summer"

"Its a shame, Ginny got hot last year"

Seamus looked at her, his face appalled "No she didn't, I don't understand you people, you Dean, Zabini you all think she's got hot, she's all freckled and tall, there is nothing attractive about her at all!"

"my cousin has freckles and is tall, what you trying to say Seamus?.. Hang on _**I**_ have freckles, admittedly I am short but still?"

"What no, thats not what I meant, I just don't see it ok?"

Celeste raised an eyebrow and climbed into his lap "How about we stop talking hey?"

"Well I can agree with that"

* * *

"See I told you they'd be going at it, pay up Thomas" Celeste and Seamus separated looking straight up at the grinning Joe and an irritated looking Dean "Damn it you two, you couldn't keep it pg for two minutes, I just lost two galleons on this!" Seamus turned pink looking at his best friends raised eyebrows.

"Well as much fun as this is, how about truth or dare, I have Ogdens finest" George Weasley held up the bottle of amber liquid looking anywhere but the couple, Vanessa squealed "Everybody in a circle, I'll spin first" she grabbed the bottle from George.

When the group was arranged in a circle the bottle was snatched off her "No no Blackwood, my bottle I spin first"

Placing the bottle on the floor he span it swiftly, grinning scarily when it landed on Seamus.

"Oh fuck" Seamus grabbed the bottle and took a quick drink

"truth or dare Irish boy?"

Seamus frowned and looked at his girlfriend, who shrugged "Dare"

George laughed "Well as you seem to enjoy kissing people so much, if that display we got earlier is anything to go on, how about with someone a little different, how about Dean?"

Dean spat out his beer "Wait what, what did I do?"

"You're dating my sister."

"oh for fuck sake, seriously?"

George smiled "Its your own fault, don't date her if you don't want the Weasley twin after you"

Seamus had stayed silent through the entire exchange, mostly because he'd been drinking as much firewhiskey as he could in the short space of time he had.

George leaned back in his place smiling "Well go on you two, get on with it"

Dean got to his knees a shuffled forward to the centre on the circle "Come on then Shay, we might as well get it over with"

Seamus wobbled a bit but eventually he reached Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder "So what do I…"

Dean frowned "For god sake" he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him forwards.

Seamus flailed a little before settling into the kiss running his hand through Dean's hair, Dean's hands found Seamus' waist and pulled him closer.

As the kiss continued Vanessa looked at her cousin who shrugged in bewilderment.

George coughed and the two boys pulled apart breathing heavily, staring into each others eyes.

"_Well_, that _was_ever so interesting, don't you think Blackwood" Celeste gave George the finger.

Seamus sat back down in his seat and span the bottle looking determinedly at the floor.

"Oooooh Dicky, little Dicky Dickens. Truth or dare?"

Dicky shook his head "Hmm, Truth"

"All the girls here are pretty attractive right? Well which one would you say is the _most _attractive?"

The boys in the group ooh'd and laughed

"Choose wisely Dicky, for it maybe the last thing you ever do" Parvati Patil whispered patting his hand lightly

"Urm, that girl over there" He indicated to a small girl with dirty blonde hair over in a corner.

The boys cat called "Go and sit with her then lad, go on"

When he took his seat she offered her hand "I'm Rachel, nice to meet you"

"Richard, Richard Dickens nice to meet you too"

She practically had to wrench her hand out of his grasp "well go on then, spin it"

The bottle span, landing on little Colin Creevey, who was not so little anymore.

"Truth me Dickens"

Richard smiled unpleasantly "Are you gay Mr Creevey?"

"Why you wanting to make a move, Dicky?"

"No no, you can't ask someone that, it's in the code, you don't out someone" Vanessa, Celeste and Joe shouted with varying degrees of coherence.

Colin smiled "It's fine, I don't mind. I literally have no shame, which anyone who knew me in first year will already know, I'm gay"

He spun the bottle "Ooh Seamus again, bad luck, truth or dare?"

"I'm no fool, truth"

Colin grinned looking at Celeste "Ever cheated on a girlfriend"

Celeste looked at the floor guiltily listening to his response "No, I have not, and I would never!"

He kissed her on the cheek "I love her"

He spun the bottle grinning when it landed on a Weasley twin "Truth or Dare?"

Fred straightened up "Dare but remember I'm Fred, I didn't make you snog your best friend"

Seamus smiled "and I'm sure you didn't help him plan it or anything like that huh? Thats what I thought, well if you don't mind I would like you to kiss the ever gorgeous Vanessa" His smile turning into a snarl.

Fred frowned, getting to his feet and stepping over to Ness "Alright then, sorry Ness" He helped her to her feet and then planted his lips on hers in what can only be called a loving and sweet kiss, which lasted only a few moments but was incredibly telling of both parties.

"Thank you Seamus, very much" Vanessa said sarcastically as she sat down,

Fred span the bottle, which landed quickly on Celeste "Ahh fuck, I'm not stupid enough to take a dare off a twin, truth please"

"Hmm other than your _charming _boyfriend, who else would you sleep with out of this little group, top three"

Celeste narrowed her eyes "Amy, does she count, I know she's hiding in her room but she's damn fine, hmm My dear Simon because he's a right cutie and of course you Fred"

George piped up "Hang on, we're identical, that means me too right?"

"No, been there, done that, not impressed, Fred however.." She span the bottle grinning.

"Felix, my dear dear bestfriend truth or dare?"

"Firstly, you stay away from Simon missy, Secondly dare please"

Ness leant over and whispered in her cousins ear, Celeste laughed "That is good, Felix, we dare you to do a striptease for our darling twins, the Patils not the Weasleys"

Padma grinned and waved her wand producing slow music "Go on Felix!" her twin sat to her left clapping in time.

Felix stumbled to his feet swinging his hips and removing his shirt he headed to the Patils who were giggling uncontrollably, he'd just reached the second button on his trousers when he and the beer near her feet both ended up all over Padma.

"Felix sweetie, sit down next to me and spin the bottle, maybe then you can help me clean up" Padma winked at him.

"Oh.. Ok" Forgetting to put his shirt back on Felix span the bottle which landed on Rachel

"Rachel truth or dare"

She dithered for a moment then "dare, do your worst"

"Snog the most attractive person at the party, in your own opinion"

Rachel took to her feet, looking nervously at Lee Jordan before looking down and placing a light kiss on Richards lips, looking regretful.

She looked started when the bottle next landed on Lee "Truth or Dare"

"Truth please"

"Are you a virgin?" Lee laughed, looking at the cousins conspiratorially "No, no I am not"

Rachel frowned at the cousins, who winked back.

"So Ness Truth or Dare" Rachel shook her head to clear it so she could focus on the game.

"Truth, I'm not scared of you Lee"

Lee grinned, winked at Fred and asked "Do you love your boyfriend"

Her eyes widened in shock and she stuttered out "What, what. I mean yes of course I do. What a stupid question"

She span the bottle frowning "Josiah, T or D"

"Dare me darling. Dare me"

"You. Colin. That closet. Seven Minutes, get the picture?"

Joe strode forward grabbing Colin by the neck on his shirt "Oh I understand, and I thank you"

He winked at her, pulling the smiling young boy with him to the closet.

"Dont forget the door wont unlock unless something fun happens darling" With that Vanessa sealed the closet.

"That was genius" Seamus said admiringly "why thank you Shay" she bowed.

"So while that's going on, how about we all answer a truth" Fred asked the group

"Any question in particular in mind dear brother?"

"I was thinking something nice and easy like… where is the weirdest place you've had sex?"

The group laughed, Fred smiled "I'll go first, the great hall, because I am amazing"

George went next, his eyes on Celeste "The kitchens, not long before we flew off actually"

Vanessa laughed "The quidditch pitch people, in winter, that ground was cold"

Celeste frowned "Now mine seems boring, the library"

Lee stopped her "Hang on during the day, when people were about?"

"Lunch time"

"Still pretty interesting, I myself am a traditionalist, the room of requirements"

"What did it make a woman willing to have sex with you" after a few minutes of playful banter they discovered that the Patil twins had both done it in their parents bed, at separate times, sweet Ravenclaw Simon thought his exes bed was weird because she was a Hufflepuff, Felix had ruined the Gryffindor common room for all the Lions in the room and Rachel was a virgin, as was Richard but that was less of a surprise.

"So Vanessa, if you and Cesar were going to have a threesome who would it be with?" Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows "Oh Fred it would be you of course, Cesar always had a thing for you, he'd be thrilled" She winked

Fred looking slightly nauseous moved on to Celeste "What about you two, who would it be?"

In unison Celeste and Seamus replied "Ginny" and "Dean"

George coughed "Really Lest, My sister"

Celeste looked up in shock at his using her old nickname "Hey she's hot"

Vanessa laughed "Well they are a couple, you two are a couple, I see a foursome in your future" She rubbed her temples like a seer.

"I'm up for that" Celeste giggled drinking some more whisky and winking at Dean who was trying very hard not to look at Seamus.

"Hey guys, it been more than seven minutes, the closet door is open, where did they go?" Lee asked point at the closet Colin and Joe had been in.

After a frantic search which lasted only a few short minutes and ended in Vanessa warning them all away from the kitchen "Trust me, don't do it"

Celeste tapped her cousin on the shoulder and pointed to her left

"Awww Ce, they're adorable"

"I know, I'm going to have to break up with him aren't I?"

Vanessa looked at the spooning pain, Deans arms wrapped tightly round Seamus' waist and his head buried in his neck "Yeh, I think you are, But not yet, it could just be the alcohol"

"Somehow I don't think so, but we'll see" She sat down on the arm of the sofa looking depressed.

"Look Celeste, I love you and I'll be right back to be comforting but right now that same alcohol is making me need to pee"

"Go, hurry" Celeste slid off the arm and on to the sofa her head in her hands

"You know I wasn't going to come to this party originally" George had propped himself up on the arm looking down at her.

"Boy what a trial that would have been for all of us, what made you grace us with your presence then?"

He ignored her sarcasm "Fred, he wanted to… what was it he said 'see Vanessa on her own, without that blond wanker, see if she'll give me another chance' I said he was delusional but here I am exactly where i said I would be, miserable and waiting for him to 'make his move' which he won't do"

"Oh how selfless of you, please tell me more about what a wonderful brother you are, coming to this party with all these awful people, some of which are Slytherins and one is the ever evil Celeste, dark witch extraordinaire" she said flatly

"Oh my god, do you have to start an argument everytime we speak? Really I wasn't being a twat for once and you have to be antagonistic don't you?"

"Oh please you were over here, acting all superior, literally looking down on me and I'm supposed to take it because you didn't say anything overtly rude?"

"I wasn't looking down on you, I was just talking, you Slytherins are like a whole other species, I don't understand you, this is why we broke up!"

"Oh yes because every aspect of my personality is formed by my SCHOOL HOUSE?"

"You act like a sodding Slytherin all the time!"

"What's wrong with acting like a Slytherin eh? You were fine with my house one day and the next you were breaking up with me because of it!"

"There's a war on Lest, you can't trust a Slytherin during war! Especially one like you who practices dark magic"

"Oh Merlin and Morgana, shut up MY MOTHER IS IN THE FUCKING… she's in the order you nitwit, so is my aunt and you don't trust me?"

"You do dark magic! Anyway your mother was a Ravenclaw not a snake"

"There is no such thing you prick, magic is intent based, unless it's one of the unforgivables, you do a spell and as long as your intent is positive it is not dark, you can kill someone with a _bombarda_ as easily as one of my _dark _spells so don't you go getting all high and mighty on me boy"

"Oh god, you sound like him, how am I supposed to trust that you are on our side when you sound like Snape!"

"You know what Georgie, I'm done, I'm tired, I'm sore and I'm drunk. Can we just not fight for one night, just for a little bit? I've had a hard day, a good friend was almost killed, I feel like I've been arguing with you half the day, my mother spent all morning trying to guilt me into staying home for the last of the holidays, we lost Colin and Joe in a closet which in itself is amusing, my cousin has disappeared and my fucking boyfriend is in love with Dean, thank you for showing me that by the way. So can we just not."

He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him "I'm sorry Lest, I never meant to hurt you and… You look very nice tonight" She smiled up at him, then grimaced her hair going green and vomited straight onto his shoes.

"Urgh I want Ness, I don't feel good, where is my fucking cousin?"

Her fucking cousin was as it turned out asleep on a sofa with Fred in the living room.

He'd stopped her coming out of the toilets "How's pretty boy?"

"Pretty boy is fine, out with his father tonight" She looked at him in annoyance.

"You hesitated"

"What?"

"When Lee asked if you love Cesar, you hesitated" Fred leaned forward "You don't"

"I don't see what that's got to do with you."

"Oh come on Ness we kissed, that's got to mean something to you!"

"Yes, goodbye Fred"

"Wait no, Ness, I'm sorry, I just.. well I miss you"

"Oh Fred, I do miss you too you know, but I do love Cesar"

Fred hung his head "So there's no chance of you and me ever, you know getting back together"

"No, I'm sorry"

"He's not good enough for you"

"It doesn't matter if you don't like him, we broke up, you have no say"

"But Ness, do you even remember why we broke up?"

Vanessa looked at him angrily "Yes of course I do, Your brother basically called my cousin, my cousin who is like a sister to me, a death eater and instead of having my back you basically agreed that it could be a possibility and told me 'I had to admit it was a real worry' Fred we ended it before we turned into them, we ended it before we hated each other, we ended it so we could still be friends after the break up"

Fred frowned "I know, but Ness he isn't good enough, he never let your mother feed him three helpings of christmas dinner, he's never taken you out flying in the middle of a winter night holding you tight because you're afraid of falling and He's never sat at the Slytherin table because damn what everybody else thinks he loves you, he isn't good enough"

Vanessa smiled sadly "Maybe not, but he's pretty darn good, and I'm happy Fred, I'm actually happy"

He looked at the floor sadly, then smiled widely "Remember the orchard near the burrow?"

"Oh god hiding in the tree's and throwing apples at George and Celia!"

"It was so funny, they were both so baffled"

"You know what I remember Fred? What we did in the Hippogriff stables on the farm" She winked

"Oh god yeah, I didn't feel clean for weeks after that" The two laughed together and were soon asleep on the couch nearby, not touching but lying side by side.


End file.
